


In My Dreams

by IdioticCanadian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Botw Writers and Such Gift Exchange 2020, F/M, Implied Zelink, Mentions of crying, Nightmares, No Fluff, anyway Kiwi i hope you enjoy!, link has nightmares pass it on, listen its just angst lmfaoo, something i don't do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian
Summary: In my dreams, shadows call, there's a light at the end of a hall.Then my dreams fade away, but I know it all will come back, one day.Or, the one in which Link is haunted by memories of the past.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the Botw Writers and Such Gift Exchange! My Giftee (Idiot Kiwi) requested either something with koroks or something involving remembering (or not remembering) things about his past and how he died. 
> 
> I went with the later, and wrote about link remembering his past through dreams - enjoy!

**_In my dreams, shadows call, there's a light at the end of a hall_ **

Link often found himself forgetting things around him. Whether it be collecting supplies someone wanted him to, or the names of his friends he made on his travels. However there was one thing he couldn’t forget, one thing that, no matter how hard he tried -  _ never seemed to leave him alone.  _

It seemed that every night as he tried to sleep in peace, a memory would resurface, filling the empty space in his mind with memories of old. Some were simple; things like him running in a field as a young boy or playing with the dogs that roamed the grassy lands of the Hateno region. 

Some were informative; a common memory that resurfaced was of his guard training, where he learned how to properly defend himself and prepare for an onslaught of attacks.

Others were cheerful, warm memories; his favourite of the bunch being the ones with his fellow champions. From him and Daruk eating rock roasts, to him and Revali bickering and fighting. They always seemed to fill him with an intense feeling of nostalgia, one that he didn’t know he needed, but oh  _ so strongly craved. _

Though, with every happy, peaceful memory, came a storm of dark, fearful ones. Ones that left him in such a state of fear, he could barely find it in him to move - in fear his nightmares would all too soon become a part of reality; a part of  _ his  _ reality.

_ “Link, save yourself! Please - don’t worry about me, just run!” The princess pleaded, her voice echoing through Links head, giving him slight comfort; despite the state he found himself in. With each passing second, he found himself slowly drifting away, his mind stuck in a flickering state of conscious and unconsciousness, but he kept going forward. He had to. _

_ Even now, as he struggled to stand, he had to keep pushing forward - no matter how much the princess pleaded with him to run. He couldn’t. If he kept pushing forward, if he kept struggling on. He’d be safe, Zelda would be safe, and the family he struggled so hard to protect - would be safe. _

_ At least, that’s what he hoped.  _ _  
  
_

_ As he stood from his kneeling position on the ground, he readied his sword, prepared to keep his princess safe no matter the costs. However it seemed Hylia had other plans for the young knight, as when he rose from his position, he started to feel lightheaded. The pull towards the unconscious grew stronger and stronger, to the point where he could barely stand, but he pushed forward. His will to protect the princess overpowering his will to rest. _

_ Even with a guardian looming over him, it's laser centered and ready to kill; he did not falter. He stood strong, he stood brave, he stood ready. Ready to protect the one he loved, the one he swore to always protect. _

_ Or at least, that was his plan. Perhaps it was due to his sluggish movements, but he felt lighter than a feather as he was shoved to the ground. The princess rushed in front of him with her hand raised high. He swore he could hear the princess yell something, however all that reached his ears was a sharp, high pitched ringing noise. It echoed through his head like a siren recording on a broken record; refusing to cease. _

_ He could feel his body being slightly lifted, the princess’ frame blurring less and slowly becoming the center of his attention. Despite his weak and slightly delusional state, he still tried to make sure the princess was okay.  _

_ Even with his own body numbing more and more every second that passed, a prickling feeling erupting in his arms and legs. His vision starting to blur and fade with each and every breath he took, he found comfort in the arms of the princess.  _

_ Despite being well aware that his time left was ticking away fast, his adrenaline slowing and his will to survive loosening, he felt safe in her arms- calm, even. That nothing would ever be able to hurt him again, that he would finally be able to rest. _

_  
_ _And even as he took in his final breath, his vision filling with spots of black, with the ringing in his ears grew to the loudest it had ever been, he whispered in a hurt, strained tone, four, simple words._

_ “I love you, Princess” _

Memories like these were the ones that affected Link the most. They left him sick to his stomach and in a state of panic. Those beginning and ending words rung throughout his skull, a constant reminder of his failure. A constant reminder that he  _ failed  _ to protect the one person he held dear. A constant reminder that he failed his one job. 

Memories like these left him a vulnerable, sobbing mess; just as he was now; with his head held tightly in his hands, legs pulled up to his chest. Nights like these always left him in a constant state of fear, with even the smallest of noises sending him down deeper and deeper into an intense state of panic, one that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to crawl out from.

Even as he drifted between conscious and unconscious, with his heavy and harsh sobs ringing through his room, and pounding in his skull, he still couldn’t forget the feeling he had felt. The feeling of his breath leaving his body, the feeling of taking his final breath. 

But as he finally fell asleep, tears still falling heavy, he was met with more memories, some better, some worse. They haunted his dream and filled his mind every second he was alive. Oh how he longed for the silence he once had, how he longed to taste that sweet, sweet silence he had forgotten so long ago.

  
  


**_Then my dreams fade away, but I know it all will come back, one day._ **


End file.
